Kero esta enfermo
by satokeyu
Summary: Kero tiene una grave enfermedad y todos se reúnen para tratar de sanarlo, pero a veces el remedio es peor que la enfermedad


Disclaimer:  
  
Sakura Card Captor pertenece a las chicas CLAMP, yo solo estoy jugando ^^uu La referencia a Sirius Black no sé de donde salió oO!!, pero este personaje pertenece a J.K Rowling  
  
Kero está enfermo  
  
Fan Fics escrito por Satokeyu  
  
Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de  
Sakura y Kero estaba muy enfermo y de pronto llega Satokeyu  
  
Satokeyu: Hola Akane, hola Kero, supe que estas muy enfermo así que te traje muchas golosinas  
  
Kero: Hola Satokeyu ¿Cómo estas tu?, gracias por las golosinas pero no quiero, me siento muy mal  
  
Akane: O__OUU ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COSA, ESTO NO PUEDE SER REAL!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: No grites Akane, que me duele mucho la cabeza  
  
Satokeyu: Voy a llamar a un médico, pero no conozco a ningún veterinario ^^uu  
  
Kero: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que dijiste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ Escuché eso  
  
Satokeyu: No, dije que los médicos no atienden los Domingos, je  
  
Kero: Mas te vale  
  
Akane: Mi hermano Sirius es médico (Por mientras lo voy a llamar)  
  
Siruis: (Hablando por celular) Pero por que no se te ocurrió ponerle el termómetro, estoy de inmediato ahí  
  
No pasan ni 5 segundos y Siruis esta en la puerta ding dong ding dong ding  
dong  
  
Akane: ¬¬ ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?  
  
Sirius: ¬¬uu  
  
Satokeyu: hola tío Siruis ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto? si Akane te colgó  
  
Sirius: Es que estaba en la puerta cuando mi hermana me llamó  
  
Kero mira a Sirius y se desmaya  
  
Akane: Vengan rápido el peluche se desmayó  
  
Satokeyu : Sirius ¿Qué le pasa a Kero?  
  
Siruis: (Comienza a examinar a Kero) No sé que le pasa, es muy extraño, es que no lo entiendo  
  
Satokeyu: @_@uu Tío ¿Desde cuado eres médico? Que yo creía que eras MAGO  
  
Sirius: ¬¬ Pregúntale a Akane, ella me puso de médico en este fics  
  
Akane: ^__^u UPS se me había olvidado eso, ja  
  
Satokeyu: ¬-¬ ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar eso Akane?  
  
Kero: Aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy me dueleeeeeeee (Se desmaya otra vez)  
  
Satokeyu: No hay mas tiempo que perder, voy a llamar a Sakura  
  
Satokeyu llamando a Sakura a su celular  
  
Sakura: aló habas con Kinomoto......¿Que sucedió?........... ya sé lo que le pasa, es que Kero-Chan estuvo 2 semanas chateando con Spinel que esta en Inglaterra. Y Kero-Chan se alimenta con luz solar y estaba en un cuarto oscuro ¡¡¡VOY VOLANDO!!!  
  
De pronto llega Sakura con Tomoyo  
(Enteras manchadas con tempera)  
  
Din din don don din don don  
  
Sakura : Hola a todos ¿Cómo esta Kero-Chan?  
  
Akane: @__@uu Y.. a .......ustedes ....... que les paso... y ....... donde ..... estaban  
  
Tomoyo: Es que ustedes sabían que yo invite a Sakura a mi casa y estábamos tan aburridas así que a Sakura se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacer una guerra de pintura jajajajajajajajaja  
  
Satokeyu: ¬¬u Que entretenido (Voz de aburrida)  
  
Akane: Pero no hay mas tiempo que perder Kero no respira  
  
Sakura: Satoquellu por favor lleva Kero-Chan a la terraza por mientras y yo.........este.......yo......mhhhh ¿Que puedo hacer? @_@uu Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Satokeyu: ¬¬ Se pronuncia SA-TO-KE-YU no Satoquellu ¿Ok?  
  
Sakura: ¿Ne?  
  
Tomoyo: ^^uu Sakura ¿Por qué no usas la carta luz?  
  
Sakura : Siii, eso mismo ¿Por qué no se me corrió antes?  
  
Sakura saca su varita  
(Satokeyu: Perdón báculo, es que leí mucho Harry Potter)  
  
Sakura hace su show  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Libérate¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.......y se liberó  
¡PLOP!  
  
Y Kero se recuperó y empieza a comer todas las golosinas que Satokeyu le  
trajo, después de comer  
Kero les dice a todos que quién le puede prestar un computador o dinero  
para ir a un ciber café  
  
Todos: ¬¬ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Satokeyu: Mejor lee un libro de Harry Potter (Y le pasan la piedra filosofal, la cámara secreta, el prisionero de Azkaban , el cáliz del fuego, y la orden del fénix)  
  
Akane: O léete un cuento (Y le pasa la caperucita verde y los siete enanitos, Alicia en el país de nunca jamás, la bella durmiente en el país de las maravillas, blanca nieves y los tres ositos, ricitos de oro y el lobo feroz)  
  
Sakura: O mejor sigue comiendo (Y le pasa una bolsa gigante de dulces, 50 barras de chocolate, grageas Bertie Botts de todos sabores, 10 ranas de chocolate, unos okonomiyakis a la sureña, 20 pasteles de arroz, 15 coca- colas de 3 litros, una bolsa gigante de papas fritas lays, y un paquete pequeño de palomitas de maíz) [Sin hacer propaganda ^^uu]  
  
Tomoyo: O mejor yo te filmo (Y saca su filmadora, una radio para la música de fondo, unas luces de colores, un trípode para la cámara, un disfraz de conejo, otro de sapo, otro de príncipe valiente, uno de hormiga, uno de hurón, uno de Harry Potter, otro del mago Clow, otro de Yue, uno de mariposa, otro de Spinel, otro de Sakura y uno de lámpara para que Kero se los ponga y haga un desfile de modas delante de la cámara)  
  
Sirius: O podemos ir a tomar unos tragos (Saca una botella de vodka, un tequila dorado con gusano incluido, un ron cubano, 3 botellas de pisco capel, 5 botellas de whisky escocés, 2 martinis, 3 botellas de gin, una coca-cola para hacer piscola, una bolsa de grapa cpn yupi, 2 garrafas de vino blanco de los andes, 2 tarros de durazno para hacer vino con durazno, una botella de importación de merlot del 98 de francia, una botella de agua tónica, y una botella de agua mineral)  
  
Akane: ¬¬** Ni se te ocurra hermano  
  
Sirius: Era solo una idea OoU  
  
Kero: Y yo solo quería seguir chateando con Supii, por que ahora somos amigos, simplemente amigos  
  
Satokeyu: No te creo  
  
Sakura: Yo menos  
  
Tomoyo: Kero-Chan es mentiroso  
  
Akane: Di la verdad  
  
Sirius: Si lo emborrachamos nos lo dice  
  
Todos: NOOOOO  
  
Suirus: ¡___¡ snif, snif, nadie me respeta  
  
Tomoyo: Si no dices la verdad, no te filmo nunca mas  
  
Kero: ¬¬ ta bien, ta bien, lo que pasa, es que estoy compitiendo contra Spinel en un juego de Pokemon rpg on línea en internet hace 2 semanas y si no me apuro el muy cretino me va a ganar  
  
Y todos al escuchar esto se van de espalda al piso estilo  
anime/manga/pitufo/condorito/mafalda/garfield  
  
Este es el fin  
Y no hay más...........  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Satokeyu: hola a todos, este es mi primer fan fics y se me le ocurrió que Kero estuviera enfermo, tal vez en otro fics mate a alguien o lo secuestren los ovnis, ¿A no que me quedó lindo MI fics?  
  
SIIIIIII es mi fics, es mi fics, mi lindo fics  
  
Akane: ¬¬ Ya córtala, haz estado con esa tonta canción todo el día  
  
Satokeyu: No me dejas ser, estoy contenta por mi primer fics  
  
Akane: ¬¬ Yo tengo mas fics que tú  
  
Satokeyu: Que mala eres, mala yo tengo menos edad que tu por eso no e tenido tanto tiempo para escribir mas ;_;  
  
Akane: No llores, mejor cuéntanos por que Li Shaoran no aparece en este fics  
  
Satokeyu: Se lo llevaron en cana (Cana = Prisión)  
  
Akane: ¿QUE?  
  
Satokeyu: Estaban tomando mi tío Sirius y Shaoran en la calle cuando llegaron los pacos y mi tío Shagy alcanzó escapar con las botellas que nombró arriba y a Shaoran sé lo llevaron en cana (Pacos = Policías)  
  
Akane: ¬¬ Que par de tontos, ¿Cómo se les ocurre estar tomando en plena vía pública?, para algo existen los Pub  
  
Satokeyu: Bueno yo me voy, tengo sueño  
  
Akane: A no señorita, debes despedirte y poner tu mail por si alguien quiere escribirte  
  
Satokeyu: Bueno chabelas, chabelas, si me quieren escribir háganlo a satokeyu@hotmail.com Pero no les prometo nada, yo contesto el mail cuando estoy de ánimo  
  
Akane: ¬¬ Pero que linda  
  
Satokeyu: ¿Gracias? 


End file.
